Judas
by UlquiorraxSchiffer
Summary: - Por que todas alguna vez en la vida amamos a un Judas y le damos por entero el corazón - * Ulquihime * *Congelado hasta ser terminado. Mil disculpas.*


Reencuentro

_ ¿C-Cifer? … – **De verdad no sabía que cara poner cuando estaba frente a las miradas de millones de fans en la entrega de premios, estaba totalmente atónita, no estaba ante cualquier persona** –

"**Oh mi dios…"**

**4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4***

**Flash Back  
><strong>

_ ¡Recibid con un fuerte aplauso a la artista más talentosa, más joven, más hermosa, más todo… De este **2011**! – **Gritaba eufórico el anfitrión de vestimenta y maquillaje estrafalarios, todo un Drama King, mientras mi persona comenzaba a ascender al escenario con suma elegancia** –

**Cada paso junto a los delicados tintineos emitidos por la campanilla de plata unida al lazo blanco con un tono perlado y sedoso que rodeaba mi elegante vestido de ****Elegant Gothic Lolita, mis tacos marcaban con estilo y harmonioso eco cada paso que daba.**

**Llegué al lado del Anfitrión, un segundo después del último eco ocasionado por mis zapatos…**

**Se vino la ola, gritos, llantos, aplausos, en fin, ovaciones de proporciones colosales y casi sin final. Recibí un enorme ramo adornado con rosas negras y rojas del apuesto hombre que no dejaba de sonreírme segundo tras segundo.  
><strong>  
>_ Yo… La verdad no se que decir, pero siento un profundo agradecimiento y amor hacia mis fanáticos… ¡A mi publico! – <strong>Después de esta última línea los gritos y aplausos explosivos se hicieron aún más presentes<strong> –

_ ¡Que mujer más profunda! – **Me cerró un ojo pícaramente** – Me agradas preciosa, es por eso que personalmente seré yo el que traiga la sorpresa del siglo a tu mirada.

_ Una… ¿Sorpresa? – **Logró captar al cien por ciento mi atención, desde lo más hondo sentía algo inmenso… Pero comenzó una incomodidad "¿Era bueno o malo?". Ese era el dilema** –

**_** Sólo voy a pedirte… Que no te des la vuelta, ha llegado y con regalo incluido señorita – **El hombre bajó la cabeza en señal de reverencia a una presencia sigilosa, de paso ágil, pero sin pérdida alguna de elegancia. El silencio hizo presencia masiva en aquel lugar, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero yo… Seguía atenta al eco producido por sus zapatos **–

– **Una sonrisa floreció el rostro del anfitrión de cabellos lila**** pálido**– Bienvenido… Cifer-sama

– **"Oh… Cifer… ¿Eh? U-Un m-momento, ¡¿Cifer?"… Se me formó un gran nudo en la garganta y mi respiración comenzó a ser algo… Deficiente, por no decir torpe **– ¿C-Cifer? …

**Por primera ve en mi vida lo sentí junto a mis pequeños temblores corporales y mis manos sudorosas…**

**"Esta definitivamente no es mi noche"**

**4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4***

**Flash Back "Interno"**

**Nota de Autor: "Les explicaré de que trata esto, imaginen una habitación blanca, dos sillas, una mesa, un gran televisor y una especie de charla entre personaje y autor, en este caso, yo."**

_ ¡Se supone que hoy sería un día triunfal, gloria y felicidad! ¡Tranquilidad por Dios! ¡¿Se puede saber que rayos pasa por su cabeza? – **Le decía en un tono nervioso al punto de que no sabía si de un momento a otro comenzaría a gritarle llena de disgusto, a tartamudear o correr en círculos por toda la habitación llena de pánico –**

_ Cálmate, no he hecho nada malo, todo lo contrario, solo le he dado un giro a tú aburrida y vacía vida, ya deja el drama – **Dicha estás palabras le veo con un aire de parsimonia tomar una taza de café mientras se acomoda en su silla –**

**_ **¿Cómo puedes estar en plena calma? ¡Mira lo que has hecho!** – Le señalo con un tono más demandante al mismo tiempo que con un control enciendo el televisor, justo, precisamente ahí donde fue congelada la escena –**

"**Ulquiorra no ha cambiado para nada, al igual que yo, sigue siendo tan… "Él"… ****British Aristocrat****, ese es su fuerte, siempre impactante y bien vestido, de ****corbata, sombrero de copa, chaqueta larga, nunca faltaba en él, su típico bastón, joyería gótica y siempre, siempre bien llamativo con sus cruces y cadenas…"**

**"Viejos tiempos… ¿Eh? Bueno, aún no somos viejos como para decirlo de esa manera… Menos por el, esto… digo, sigue siendo una persona tan joven y tan… ¿Cuál sería la palabra?"**

_ ¿Sexy? – "**Me ha pillado por lo bajo, lo que más quería era evitar esa palabra" – **Aunque no eres un personaje de mi propiedad, te he de recordar que yo escribo esta fan ficción – **Cuanta razón, pero que idiota fui** – Eres tan predecible como todos los personajes femeninos que he manipulado para tejer ficción, y aunque se que varios de ellos quisieran insultarme a la cara con palabras que de seguro son las típicas… Me vale

_ ¿Es que no te enseñaron a ser un poco más amable? **– Dicho esto al mismo tiempo le vi arquear una ceja levemente, suspiré decepcionada. Okay, eso fue definitivamente un no – **Olvídalo, ahora… ¿Podrías sacarme de este problema en el cual me has metido? Aparte de eso, ¿Cómo que mi vida es aburrida y vacía?

_ Tú sabes bien que no es así, vives diferente, sientes diferente, muestras diferente, desde hace 4 años **– "Memoria perfecta, que bien lleva la cuenta" – **Hacer como que nada sucedió no te durará por siempre, el dolor no puede ser prolongado, una pena no puede ser olvidada, un final abierto e incierto nunca acaba

_ Esto es tan molesto, a ti no te complica por que no es tu problema** – Su cara me pareció una gran sorpresa ¿Qué era eso? ¿Negación? ¿Decepción? ¿Un tanto de ambas? –**

_ Mira como eres… No te he dado un problema, te he dado una solución

_ ¿Cómo que una solución? Tú… **–Mi pregunta no sería respondida, puesto que al mismo tiempo que pestañee, ya no estaba aquí, estaba totalmente sola. Solté un gemido de frustración mirando el televisor, luego dejé aflorar un suspiro de resignación – **''Miren eso, si pensaba que la vida me había dado muchos golpes estaba equivocada, me esperaba mucho más, o más bien dicho menos… Menos dolor… La verdad es que no esperaba volver a verlo, ese rostro inexpresivo, esa tez tan pálida, esos ojos… **– Me acerqué a la pantalla y con mi dedo índice de mi mano izquierda, delineé su mirada. Sentí el frío por mi cuerpo – **Esa mirada…

4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*

**Volvamos a la realidad**

_ Volvemos a encontrarnos, felicitaciones Inoue-sama **–Se inclinó hacia mi como servidor fiel a su rey, sentí el toque gélido de su mano pálida y luego… un beso. Sentí como si mi mano hubiera tocado el fuego intenso –**

**Aparté mi mano del peligro que emanaba sus labios, me hacían temblar como si no fuera a haber un mañana para mí, gran error, fui tan brusca que mi cuerpo se fue hacia atrás dando paso a lo que sería una fuerte y vergonzosa caí…**

_ ¡Ah! **– Dos palabras, "Que vergüenza". El grito de sorpresa cuando detuvo en seco mi caída con sus firmes y gélidos brazos, fue tan… ¿Orgásmico? Es un hecho, en esos momentos abandone mis facciones y colores humanos por los de un tomate –**

_ Abstente de ser escandalosa, a no ser que quieras que la prensa nos persiga como lobos hambrientos **– Me susurró al oído con tono demandante, me estremecí profundamente cuando sentí el roce del aire que expulsaba por mi cuello –**

"**Más claro que el agua, las cosas no se enfriaban, más bien se calentaban para mi, atrapada entre sus brazos carceleros. Cielos, un poco más y creí que romperíamos la tabla de los grados Celsius"**

_ Deja entonces que me pueda parar bien, manteniéndome en esta posición no ayuda mucho que digamos **– Una vez dicho esto, me ayudó sin amabilidad alguna. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso le molestó el que le pidiera amablemente libertad? – **Gracias –

_ No hay de que **– Sentenció con su inexpresiva voz ¿Y ese cambio tan repentino? –**

_ ¡Que ambiente tan agradable se ha formado! **–**** Dijo emocionado el anfitrión, estaba entre deseoso y algo preocupado por romper el silencio sepulcral que se había formado ****– **¡Espero que seáis buenos amigos de ahora en adelante! Sobre todo por que ahora viviréis juntos en el mismo palacio **– Declaraba con voz cantarina el sexy anfitrión –**

"**Que demonios". Ahora si tendría una vida imposiblemente tranquila…**

**Los gritos afloraron y tardaron varios minutos en cesar, la gente estaba loca, reaccionó de una manera que no me gustaba para nada…**

"**Las típicas reacciones que dan paso a las especulaciones de posible emparejamiento"**

**Los gritos cesaron cuando una presencia se ubicó en el centro del escenario, botas victorianas, chaqueta larga cerrada nacarada, adornada en cadenas negras y en la cintura un cinto rojo a simple vista sedoso.**

_ Aizen-sama **– Reverenció el de mirada esmerilada –**

_ ¡Buenas noches, bienvenido al escenario! **– Estaba tan impresionado que el micrófono casi abandona sus manos para presentarse ante el suelo – **¡Un aplauso para el amo y señor de las noches, amigo de Hime-sama y Ulquiorra Cifer! ¡Aizen Sousuke! –

**El recién nombrado fue bien recibido por el público, es el mejor amigo que he podido tener en toda la vida, Aizen Sousuke, aparte de Ichigo, mi representante, ambos son uno de los poco tesoros que valen la pena conservar… A diferencia de otros que simplemente hay que desechar. Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, si no puedes con ellos, úneteles.**

_ Gracias por la calida bienvenida Gin **– Sonrió carismáticamente mientras alzaba las manos en señal de saludo. El público femenino estaba alocado – **Aunque dentro de poco viajaré de nuevo por una nueva gira en Europa, tan solo he venido por una razón especial, mi mejor amiga vuelve a tener éxito masivo alrededor del mundo en su nuevo álbum "Rosa Infernal" y éxito rotundo en su nueva composición "Al borde de la gloria", es por eso que he traído al diseñador de vestuario y joyas mundial en la actualidad, Ulquiorra Cifer, quien le ha traído dos regalos, bueno, tres regalos contando el mío, únicos en el mundo solo para Orihime-sama. Adelante Cifer**–**

_ Son los únicos en el mundo **– Camina hacia mi con indiferencia y de su bolsillo dos horquillas para el pelo, a simple vista se notaba, diamante muy bien trabajado, tomó mi barbilla temblorosa ante su tacto mientras que con su otra mano me colocaba las hosquillas – **Se le ven bien **– Luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba detrás de mi, colocando hábilmente un collar con un dije de zafiro negro… ¿Un número cuatro? – **Perfecta **– Oh… Dios, sentí el su nariz rozando mi cuello, estaba al borde del colapso, tenía que salir de aquí si o si –**

_ Mi regalo es el siguiente, a partir de hoy en adelante dejo de ser el propietario de las noches para dejarla en manos de ambos **– Casi me da un infarto ¿Estaba loco? ¡Ha sido su hogar durante más de 20 años! … – **Está de sobra decir que seguirá siendo la casa de los artistas **– Cuando dijo esto, ambos asentimos a su petición, obviamente, jamás permitiría que mis amigos se fueran del lugar, a no ser que fuera voluntariamente. Tomó nuestras manos y las unió – **Cuento con ustedes, nos vemos, no deseo llegar tarde a mi próximo vuelo **– Dicho esto último se retiró del escenario acompañado de una gran ovación –**

**Mi atención a su silueta que se iba perdiendo con cada paso que daba se desvaneció en el momento en que sentí a Cifer mi mano…**

_ Es tarde, vamos a casa, mujer **– añadió sin siquiera mirarme y yo asentí sin pensarlo dos veces, maldición ¿En que minuto me volví tan sumisa frente a este… "Desaparecido"?–**

_ Me despido público querido, nos vemos en otro evento o futuro concierto, hasta la vista **– Cuando iba en plan de ponerme en marcha algo me detuvo y dejé de tocar el suelo – **¿Pero que…? –

_ Tus zapatos son una molestia, mañana te dolerá si no te cuidas **– Dijo mientras una de sus manos me quitaba los zapatos. Suspiró – **Mi vehículo se encuentra cerca de aquí **– Le dedicó una mirada gélida a Gin – **Buenas noches –

_ ¡Adiós mis estimadas celebridades! ¡Buenas noches, y suerte!

**Aplausos, gritos de los que no se aguantan a aspirinas, Cifer impidiéndome salir por mis propios pies…**

"**¡Noche de locos!"**

**Esta ha sido la noche más rara y sorpresiva de toda mi vida, pareciera que me estuvieran tomando el pelo, no me daba cuenta de casi nada… Solo sabía un par de cosas en las que creía que debería enfocarme de hoy en adelante mientras volvía a casa en el auto de Cifer…**

**"Cuentas pendientes que saldar, un capitulo que terminar y mi carrera como músico" **

**Las dos primeras tenían que ver con una sola persona… Cifer… Ulquiorra Cifer**

**4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4***

**Continuará…**

**Espero les haya gustado este comienzo, aunque desde mi punto crítico, lo hice medio loco… ¡Bueno, será!**


End file.
